


different in the morning

by brunettereader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh, Pining, Slight Dom/Sub, Top Keith (Voltron), can anyone tell tagging is my least favorite part, there's also a little Lance/OC but it's just to get to the klance, uhhhhhh i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: Lance sighs loudly before he turns to face the smirking bastard behind him."You ass," Lance says. "I was trying to fuck that man."Keith only shrugs in response. "Sure you were," he replies. He leans close, close, closer to Lance until his mouth presses against Lance's ear. "Wanna come back to my place and fuck me instead?" he whispers.---Or the story of how Keith and Lance decided to quit just hooking up.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	different in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Don't Let Me Be Yours" by Zara Larsson.
> 
> Thanks to my always wonderful betas, [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalSquirrel/), [Nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapea/), [Stef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart), and [Rango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby)!

Tonight is really and truly Lance's lucky night.

He came out to this bar in his favorite jeans that hug to his bubble ass and a crop top. He's caught more than one person giving him a once-over, and he won't lie and say he's not relishing in it.

After dancing for what felt like hours, he finally decides to make his way to the bar and get a drink to quench his thirst.

He's flagged down the bartender for a drink when he feels a looming presence sidle up next to him.

With a flutter of his lashes, he looks over at the prey he's caught in his trap.

A large biker with thighs as big as tree trunks. A tight ass. Impressive tattoos on his arms. The right length in a beard _and_ his hair isn't too long either. _Fuck_ , Lance wants to ride this man like a Harley.

"Hi," Lance says, coyly.

"Hi," the biker says in reply. He's got a deep gravelly voice, and Lance can only imagine what it sounds like screaming his name. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asks.

Lance nods over the loud beat of the music and says, "Vodka soda, please. With extra limes."

The biker nods in reply, and he orders a beer and Lance's drink from the bartender.

While they wait, the biker turns back to him. "I'm Lee," he says. He extends his hand to shake Lance's, and Lance sticks his out.

"Lance." He pulls his hand back toward himself, but Lee the biker puts his hand on Lance's elbow.

The bartender comes back, and Lance squeezes two of the limes into his drink before tipping it back in one swallow. Lee the biker just watches Lance over the rim of his glass as Lance pops a lime slice into his mouth.

"You're not playing around, are you?" Lee asks.

Lance opens his mouth to reply, ready to seal the deal and get this man in his pants, when an arm slings around him.

An arm covered in a shitty red and white pleather.

That can only mean one thing.

Lance spits the lime slice in his mouth back into his glass.

"Hi, Keith," Lance says without looking over his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Keith asks.

Lee the biker drops his hand off Lance's arm, and Lance can only imagine the glare Keith is shooting this guy. 

"I didn't realize you were taken— I-I'm sorry, dude," Lee the biker says to Keith before he's scrambling off his stool and away from Lance.

Lance sighs loudly before he turns to face the smirking bastard behind him.

"You ass," Lance says. "I was trying to fuck that man."

Keith only shrugs in response. "Sure you were," he replies. He leans close, close, closer to Lance until his mouth presses against Lance's ear. "Wanna come back to my place and fuck me instead?" he whispers.

Lance barely suppresses the shiver threatening to travel down his spine. God, yes he does in fact want to go to Keith's and fuck him, but he wanted to at least _try_ to have other options.

He's about to say no — to argue and stomp away, find another pair of arms to fall into tonight — but his protests fall from his lips as Keith sneaks a hand up under Lance's shirt, finding a nipple and rolling it between his fingers in one unfairly smooth move. Lance does not manage to suppress his moan this time.

"Fine, fuck, let's go," Lance says.

He pointedly does not look at Keith's smirk as they leave the bar.

* * *

Lance, hand to God, hates Keith Kogane. 

He hates how smart he is and how he can look at Lance and just _know_ – with one look – what Lance is thinking.

He hates his stupid fashion and how he only ever wears that stupid red cropped riding jacket out in clubs, and he _still_ manages to turn heads.

He hates his stupid mullet and how _soft_ it is despite the fact that Lance has seen him use handsoap from a bar bathroom to clean it.

He hates his dumb, dumb, talented, dumb mouth and how it pries open his own mouth and takes takes takes what he wants.

Like he's doing. 

Right now. 

Despite his _deep_ hatred for Keith Kogane, Lance arches into the kiss and twists his hands in Keith's stupid soft hair, pulling him closer and closer.

_Fuck_ , he should not be that good of a kisser.

He breaks away to breathe, and Keith moves to suck a dark mark under his chin.

"You taste like shitty whiskey," Lance complains as he cranes his neck to give Keith more room.

Keith doesn't break away from the dark mark that he's busy creating. He just says, "And you taste like a shitty vodka soda," before he snakes a hand under Lance's shirt and pushes the hem up up up and off until he has easy access to one of Lance's nipples. He pinches it, _hard_ , and Lance can't help but moan.

"I'll have you kn-know – a-ah, _harder_ – that that very buff and _sexy_ biker _you_ chased off bought it for me," Lance says between gasps as Keith bites and sucks on Lance's nipples until they're red and peddled, tender even.

At that, Keith pulls up from his handiwork, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "That so?" he asks as he finally takes off that stupid jacket. "Then why are you here in my bed?" He finishes his question with a smirk before he pushes Lance's shirt up and over his head.

See, there's that damn _look_ again. Like he knows something Lance doesn't know.

To combat Keith's cocky attitude, Lance surges up and rolls them in Keith's tiny ass bed until he's on top, legs straddling Keith's crotch. He hums in thought as he drinks in the sight before him, even tapping a finger against his chin.

"Says the one who asked me to join him in said bed," Lance says before he tugs Keith's shirt up and over his head. He doesn't miss the light blush that dusts Keith's cheeks.

He hates that, too.

Instead of thinking about that stupid blush, he undoes Keith's stupid skinny jeans instead, and together, they peel them and his underwear off Keith's stupid, toned legs. 

He pointedly ignores the piercing gaze he feels from Keith, a gaze that makes the hairs on Lance's arms stand on edge as a shiver of desire courses through him. 

Lance knows what that _look_ means, and he hates that he knows what follows that look.

Keith's dick is half-hard, and Lance wraps a hand around him, pumping up and down to bring him to his full length.

"F-fuck," Keith growls above him, head thrown back into the pillow.

Lance's head spins watching Keith — neck taunt and marked up, eyes closed in pleasure — and he tries to blame it on the alcohol. He can't be this dizzy from watching Keith.

He takes a deep breath, refocusing on the task at hand. Keith's dick is fully hard and pressed against his belly, precome leaking from the tip.

"Gonna blow you now," Lance says before he dips down and swallows Keith's dick all at once, his nose flush to the dark curls at the base.

Keith makes a loud keening noise in response that Lance promptly ignores in favor of pulling back until only the tip of Keith's dick is all that's in his mouth. He circles his tongue around the head before diving into the slit, chasing more of that salty taste, and Keith finally brings his hands up to grip tightly at Lance's curls.

Now, _that_. Lance loves _that_.

He moans around his mouthful of cock to show his appreciation, and Keith finally chokes out something that resembles words.

"La-Lance, ahHH-ha, _fuck_ ," Keith whimpers.

Okay, so maybe those aren't intelligible words.

Lance pulls off completely with a smirk, pumps Keith's cock again, and dives back in with a renewed vigor. He only stops when Keith pulls aggressively on his hair, a sign that he needs to stop immediately.

He sits back on his heels and wipes a hand across his mouth to get rid of any extra spit. "Yeah?" he asks, his voice absolutely _ruined_.

Keith gasps for a minute, eyes pinched shut as he tries to come down from the high Lance just gave him. After a moment, that gaze lands on him, a look of adoration in those amethyst eyes.

Lance hates that the most.

"Didn't want to come before we fucked," Keith finally says between breaths.

"That so?" Lance asks as he crawls back up the length of Keith's bed to kiss him again. It's slow and sensual this time, and Lance relaxes into it. It's comfortable and familiar, this slow making-out with Keith.

When did that happen?

He breaks away and shoves his pants and underwear off before reaching for Keith's drawer and digging out the bottle of lube that he knows is stored there. He pops the cap and drizzles lube on his fingers before reaching back to his hole, slowly inserting a finger.

"Let me," Keith says, reaching for the bottle. 

With his free hand, Lance bats his hand away. "I got it," he says. "Prepped earlier."

One of Keith's eyebrows shoots up. "Oh yeah? Thought you'd get lucky tonight?" he asks.

"Not with you," Lance replies as he pushes another finger in. "With someone who has better hair than you."

"Sure you did," Keith says as he brings a hand up to thumb at Lance's nipples, pressing a finger into a particularly tender bite mark.

Lance huffs as he scissors the two fingers in his hole. Nearly there. "This is the last time we're doing this," he says.

Keith leans up into Lance's space and kisses him on the cheek. He moves closer to his ear before he whispers, "That's what you said last time."

He barely manages to stop the shiver that threatens to explode down his spine. "Really?" he asks, taunting Keith. He shoves the third finger in, moaning at the stretch. "Because that's what _you_ said the time before."

Instead of answering Lance, Keith trails a hand down down down Lance's back until he joins the mess of Lance's fingers in his hole. Unprompted, he pushes a finger into Lance's hole next to his fingers. Lance can't help but whine at the stretch, head falling forward to rest against Keith's shoulder.

"That's my good boy," Keith whispers into Lance's ear again. "Now, shut up, and _fuck_ me."

Lance pulls his fingers out with a squelch, wiping the extra lube on Keith's blanket in retaliation. He leans forward and digs out a condom, rolling it down Keith's length and coating it with more lube. "Yes, sir," he replies with a cheeky grin. He positions himself, hips high over Keith and hands on Keith's pecs for balance before he slowly sinks on to Keith's length, breath stuttering as he's slowly filled.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans once Keith is fully inside him.

"That's the point," Keith says in reply. He brings one of Lance's hands up and gently kisses his knuckles.

Lance closes his eyes before he finds another part of Keith that he hates to add to the list.

He uses his knees and the one hand left on Keith's chest to push himself up up up until Keith's dick nearly slips out of him before dropping down, hitting his prostate perfectly in the process.

"S- _shit_ , K-Keith — a- _ha_ — f-feels so good," he groans as he rides Keith like it's his job. He's done this countless times, and it still feels amazing every time.

Lance pointedly does not think about how much he hates _that_.

Keith finally wakes up and helps them out, putting his hands on Lance's hips to help him lift and come back down. "So _tight_ , Lance, God," Keith gasps. He pushes his hips up, meeting Lance in a particularly good thrust, and they both groan at the feeling.

"N-nice of you t-to finally help out, Mullet," Lance says as he continues riding up and down. "Th-thought I w-was the only o-one working here." 

"Oh, I'll show you _work_ ," Keith says before he somehow flips them both without throwing them off the bed. Between one breath and next, he has Lance's legs pulled up to rest on his shoulders while he pounds harder into Lance, knocking the breath out of him.

Well. That's one way to shut him up.

There's less talking between them once they switch position, only groans and huffs of pleasure as Keith fucks into Lance. They've done this so many times that Lance can tell by the crease between Keith's eyebrows that he's getting close. When he brings a hand down to pump his own cock, Keith bats his hand away and, after spitting in his hand, jacks him off himself as he continues to thrust into Lance. Lance can only lean back in pleasure and occasionally bring a hand up to tweak at Keith's nipples.

After minutes of only pants passing between them, Lance finally stutters out, "Cl-close, Keith, 'm close."

Keith nods once and leans down to kiss and lap Lance's pulse. He twists his wrist _just so_ at the same time as he gives a particularly hard thrust, and Lance is coming, seeing stars behind his eyes that he's squeezed shut so hard that tears have leaked out.

_Fuck_ , Lance loves this part more than anything.

As Lance finally starts coming down, Keith renews his thrusting, uncoordinated and out of rhythm. He's close, too.

Lance trails fingers up and down Keith's back, tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, smooths out a sweaty eyebrow. Lance knows that Keith likes to be touched when he's close, so he does that, desperate to see his face as he tips over the edge.

"Come on, come for me, Keith," Lance whispers as he peppers kisses against Keith's neck. "Come for me, baby."

Keith squeezes his eyes shut and stops thrusting, burying his face into Lance's neck as he comes, hard and shaky.

For a moment, they both lie there, breathing hard and clinging to each other. Lance traces patterns on Keith's back and presses a kiss to the mole on his shoulder. Keith rubs his hand up and down Lance's arm while he leaves gentle kisses under his chin, in Lance's favorite spot.

This is the moment when one of them pretends they're asleep or sneaks into the bathroom. The other pulls on their clothes, and they sneak out. They fall asleep. Alone. In their separate beds. 

Lance takes everything back.

He hates _this_ the most.

He's not sure how they got here, but somewhere between falling into bed with Keith and this moment now, Lance stopped looking for other people to bang.

He only wanted to fuck Keith.

What was this? They're supposed to be friends who hook up when they strike out at the bars.

This… this wasn't supposed to _happen_. Lance wasn't supposed to _fall_ for Keith.

He doesn't hate him.

Before he can stop himself, before he can question what he's about to do, he turns his head to Keith's ear.

"Would you still want me in the morning?" he whispers, shaking and scared but tired of pretending.

Keith pulls back from his spot in Lance's neck and tilts his head, eyes searching Lance's face.

"What are you saying?" Keith finally asks.

"Would you still want me if we hadn't struck out at the bars?" he asks. "Would— Would you want more? With me?"

Keith doesn't say anything, and the anxiety grows in Lance's gut. He sits up, dislodging them both, but he's… he's _ruined_ whatever they had between them.

"Never mind, forget it," Lance says as he searches for his shirt, but he stops when he feels Keith's hand on his arm.

"Lance, wait," Keith begs, and Lance turns to look at him. "I thought you didn't want me. Like that. I… I didn't want to be a mistake you made."

At that, Lance reaches out and cups his hand against Keith's cheek, and Keith leans into it, eyes closing in contentment for a second before he opens them again.

"But, I do. Want more. With you." Keith smiles as he finishes the sentence, and Lance can't help but lean in to kiss him.

"You'd never be a mistake," Lance replies when he breaks away. "Okay, so guess I'm staying the night."

Keith lets out a shaky exhale and nods before leaning against his shoulder. "Yes, please stay. I'll make you pancakes in the morning."

"That sounds perfect," Lance replies before he tilts Keith's face up for another kiss. 

They break away.

Keith smiles at him. 

And Lance.

Well, he really likes that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)  
> 


End file.
